


we're two slow dancers, last ones out

by Xenamorph



Series: To think that we could stay the same [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Bisexual Character, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Gardens & Gardening, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Growing Old Together, Modern Era, Near Future, Neopronouns, Nonbinary Character, Not Canon Compliant, Old Married Couple, Older Characters, Other, SOLELY because they're on earth and not sylvain, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You dont need to read the first fic in order to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenamorph/pseuds/Xenamorph
Summary: "Let me love you, and I will never cease.I will never gaze upon you with regret, only ever growing desire and fulfillment.Let me love you, and I will only ever ask one thing:Grow old with me"-B. Devine
Relationships: Dani/Aubrey Little
Series: To think that we could stay the same [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598458
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	we're two slow dancers, last ones out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stupidgaytree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidgaytree/gifts).



> This is my secret santa 2019 gift for Dyl!

Neither of them had really considered growing old. Aubrey never thought they’d get there, never thought that they would be able to make it to 60, let alone find someone to make it there with. Dani never thought about it, too caught up in surviving the present to think about the future. And yet, here they were. 

Here Aubrey was, making their way around the kitchen at a god-awful hour because they knew that Dani enjoyed waking up early to garden but hated waiting for coffee. So here they were, sitting at a well-worn chair at the kitchen island and looking at the sunrise.

“Son ‘f a-” Dani paused as fae laid eyes on faer spouse, “Oh! Aubrey, you’re up early.” Faer face softened as fae leaned to press a kiss to Aubrey’s temple, “What’s wrong?”

“Why does anything have to be wrong.” Aubrey almost hummed their response as they leaned into the kiss. “I wanted to do something for you so I did it,” As they slowly stood up (too many times they had knocked their heads together for Aubrey to not be cautious), they jerked their head in the direction of the coffee pot.

“Mhm, you didn’t have to do that for me.” Fae says, without bothering to hide the appreciation in faer voice, “But thank you.”

“Anytime,” was their only reply as they cupped Dani’s cheeks, thumbs brushing over faer cheekbones, “It’s that weird peppermint mix you drink, I don’t know how you like it.”

“And yet you still made it for me,” Dani’s voice was teasing as fae pressed into their hands, “Besides, it tastes great, you just don’t have the proper taste buds.”

“I think you just don’t have taste buds period, it’s hell in a cup.” Aubrey stuck their tongue out, the shiny stud glinting in the light of the singular bulb.

“Big bold words from Mx. Aubrey Little-[Dani Last Name], who not two days ago drank black coffee straight out of the boiling pot because they thought it could help them in their effort to breathe fire.”

“It almost worked!”

“No it didn’t.” Dani pressed a soft kiss to the wrinkles at the corners of Aubrey’s lips, hand moving down to take Aubrey’s and pat it, “It was a good try though.”

Aubrey made a low hum, their fingertips beginning to turn red as they heightened their body heat, “You should get out there, before the sun rises and you get grumpy.”

“I do not get grumpy!” Fae protested, batting at their chest, “I just get-”

“Grumpy, you get grumpy, and that’s fine.”

“It’s not grumpy I just get hot! The morning sun is my worst enemy, besides you apparently.” Dani scowled and flicked at their chest.

“The truth makes me your enemy? That’s rough, buddy-” Dani joined them in saying the last sentence, rolling faer eyes as fae did so.

“You’re impossible.” Dani scoffed, eyes sparkling as fae looked at the grin overtaking faer spouse’s face, “Absolutely impossible.”

“And yet, you’re in love with me, so who’s really making the bad decisions?” Aubrey hummed out, rubbing their thumb over the back of Dani’s hand.

“Still you, Mx. Drinking Coffee Right Out Of The Pot.”

“You’re still on that?” Aubrey scoffed, their temperature flaring a bit.

Dani smiled, faer fangs gently poking at faer bottom lip, “It was only two days ago, and if you’re still on me being grumpy last month when I tried to slip back into bed only to find it freezing, then I’m going to be on this for a while.”

“Such a bully, lover.” The word is soft on their tongue as they cupped Dani’s cheek, index finger resting on faer crow’s feet. “To think I’ve stayed with such a callous person for...how long has it been?”

“Too long to spend with a bully,” Dani teased, sticking faer tongue out, before faer hands moved to gently squeeze Aubrey’s hips as fae moved to tug them into the empty area of the kitchen.

“I think that’s just your excuse for having a bad memory,” Aubrey’s voice was a soft hum as they swayed with their lover, the word consistently soft every time they thought or said it.

“Fuck you,” Dani says, with same amount of bite behind the words as ‘I love you’, “I know full well it’s been fourty years...gods above, fourty years…”

“I know right, we’re _old _.” They teased, slipping their hand into Dani’s as their other hand moved to rest on faer shoulder, “Dance with me.”__

__“It’s five in the morning, darling.” Dani squeezed Aubrey’s hand, even as fae began to sway with them, “Is now really the best time.”_ _

__“Probably not, but I don’t see a reason to not. We’re both up, and unless you want to leave me for that garden of yours, we’re together.”_ _

__Dani chuckled, giving a slight shake of faer head as fae’s hand dropped to Aubrey’s waist, “Mhm, I might need a bit of convincing.”_ _

__Aubrey scoffed affectionately, leaning in to kiss their spouse (even after a few decades the spark that word inspired hadn’t left). As always, they were warm. Warm hands, warmer lips, as the hand that was on Dani’s shoulder moved to cup the back of faer neck._ _

__Grinning against their lips, Dani was the sort of careful with faer fangs that only comes after years of Aubrey drawing back from kisses bleeding. Head tilted to stop faer fangs from piercing into faer partner’s lips, eyes slipping shut as faer hands moved to cup their face._ _

__Aubrey pulled back slightly, close enough for Dani to feel their breath but far enough to be able to speak, “We’re going out to dinner today...later today, of course.”_ _

__“Mhm, and here I was thinking you were going to take me out to Rosie Maria’s at six in the morning.” Dani laughed, rumbling and soft as fae leaned to press a soft kiss to the scar running down Aubrey’s cheek. “I’d like that, it’s been a while since we’ve had a date night.”_ _

__“Just gonna put it out there, but every night is date night with you.”_ _

__“Dear that’s very lovely but I meant specifically us both dolling up for the other and going out in public to disgust people with our sappy affections.”_ _

__“Mhmm, we’ve been busy,” And it was true, they were busy. Dani with faer garden and the market stall fae managed during the day, which of course Aubrey helped with, but the times never matched up well enough to give them time to do the song and dance, “But we have nothing today.”_ _

__“We have nothing today,” Dani agreed as fae tangled faer fingers in Aubrey’s slightly silvery hair, “So how about this-”_ _

__“Oh I mention dinner and already you have the full night planned, don’t you?” Aubrey teased, mindlessly leaning into Dani’s hands and not minding the slight scrape of faer nails on their scalp._ _

__“I have to plan, remember that time that Jake showed up?” Dani laughed, shivering a bit at the memory of finding Jake Coolice (her stupid-smart not-brother) in their home after a date night, their living room window shattered and his snowboard to blame._ _

__“What was he even trying to grind out here?”_ _

__“He told me, it was the neighbors rooftop. That’s why they had the workers out there for the next week, he absolutely fucked the shingles.” Fae gave a soft laugh, a slight shake of faer head as a thumb rubbed over Aubrey’s cheekbone. “So did you make him promise to not get up to anything tonight?”_ _

__“Damn near had to threaten him to make sure he wouldn’t try anything tonight, but he refused to take you off his emergency contact list so he caved.” Aubrey pressed into the hand on their cheek, turning their head to press a kiss to faer palm, “Now...don’t you have a garden to tend to?”_ _

__“It rained last night, I don’t _have_ to…” Dani said, even as fae glanced out the window where the pair could see the edge of the wild garden they had so carefully cultivated together._ _

__“But you _want_ to, don’t you?”_ _

__“The plants grow better when I talk to them daily! There are studies to prove it, Aubrey!” Dani slowly drew away from faer spouse, moving towards the open cabinet by the door to slip on faer muck boots. “When I get in I’ll show you them!” Fae says, as if the conversation had never come up before._ _

__“Alright, alright!” Aubrey smiled, as if they hadn’t read those studies every time Dani brought them up. “I’ll be in bed, come in when, and only when-” They fixed Dani with the sort of glare that only comes from experience- “you’ve cleaned off all the mud and bugs from your legs.”_ _

__“That was one time, dear, but whatever you wish.” Dani opened the front door and offered a soft smile over faer shoulder, “I love you.”_ _

__“I know, babe, I love you too.” Aubrey says, soft and quiet in the dawn light._ _


End file.
